The truth of the dark beast
by Meteor Gin
Summary: What if their was more to Kai's desire for Black Dranzer then just it's power? What if there was something or someone else he wasn't aware of pushing him towards the bit? What if that person was still out there? Add in a dislexic mute, Boris and his new bladers, a strange team that likes being criptic, and a sudden interest in Kai and the bladebrakers best be prepared. full inside.


An idea that came to me while I was reading Way too much beyblade fanfiction about pairing Kai up with OCs, I don't know if it'll one of those. The idea is actually a bit dark I think, not too sure what will come of it. It gave me chills a bit when I first had it so I thought it might be interesting to try. Features Black Dranzer, dislexic mute OC, Boris, and of course the bladebrakers (probably minus Daichi). Probably not what your thinking at all, then again, what am I thinking?

For any OC bit beast I might just use Cannon from .hack, a witch's tale, the tales series, and whatever else, we'll see.

Summary:

What if their was more to Kai's desire for Black Dranzer then just it's power? What if there was something else he wasn't aware of pushing him towards the bit? What if it wasn't so much something but someone? What if that person was still out there and they weren't ready to give up? When the bladebrakers stumble across a strange girl without the ability to speak, read, or write, they slowly start to stumble across these questions and worse, their answers. Will they be able to uncover the truth of what's happening and prevent Black Dranzer from once again falling into Boris' hands, more powerful then ever, or is all hope lost? Who is the blader Boris plans to use to control Black Dranzer anyways? And what does a dyslexic mute have to do with any of this?! And why does she seem to like hanging around Kai so much?

* * *

Darkness surrounded him

He searched his surroundings

But he wasn't looking for light, no, it was something else, there was something else he needed...

There was a light growing closer but the need willed him to ignore it and search harder.

Desperately he searched, he couldn't say he new what he was searching for he just needed to find it.

Finally a glimmer came to him and realization of what it was shocked him back to his senses.

A large black phoenix sored overhead.

It let out a screeching and Kai jolted awake bolting upright in his bed.

His hands shock as he realized just how familiar the dream had been.

It was like the time when he had Black Dranzer.

But he was fine now, his friends had pulled him out into the light and he wouldn't let that darkness take root again.

Black Dranzer had been locked away and no longer had any hold over him.

Or so he thought, but truth is the need to find it in that dream had felt extremely strong and real, just recalling it sent chills down his spine.

He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about the days to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, three figures moved stealthily through the darkness.

Quickly and quietly they approached a certain building.

One figure pulled out a lapptop and begain typing away as the others waited quietly.

There was a quiet sound as they finished and one of the other figures calmly walked up and opened the doors.

The other one quickly caushesly stepped through, the one who opened it following behind.

They stealthily made their way through the building as the one outside continued to type away at their laptop.

They stopped when they reached a large valt, silver eyes met brown and one proceeded to remove something from their pocket.

Holding up the small object, something in it's center begain to glow along with their eyes.

Slowly the locks begain to turn and the valt opened up to reveal a similar small object with a dark, unfading glow.

Carefully the other figure took the object, dropping it into a small container, before closing it up.

Slowly the valt began to close again and the two figures stelthfully exited the building, meeting the one with the lapptop, plus one more figure outside.

The doors to the building locked behind them and they quickly and quietly took their leave.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a pich black room, another pair of gleaming silver eyes with large black pupils darted open.

Slowly the figure rose, pulling off a breathing mask and various other things that had been inserted or attached to their body.

They stumbled as they tryed to get to their feet.

Eyes darted around the room as they searched an exit.

Their limbs shaking terribly.

Gradually straitening themselves they stumbled off into the darkness to continue their search.

* * *

The next day the bladebrakers were practicing in Tyson's yard when Kenny suddenly got o call.

"Hello?" He answered curiously.

"WHAT!?" He cried out the next second.

"Wow chief, what's wrong?!" Max asked, trying to calm the panicked boy.

Kenny shock his head in worry.

"This is bad, that was Mr. Dickinson, he called to alert us that someone just broke into the BBA and stole Black Dranzer!" He declared with horror.

Kai froze as he felt his pulse pick up when he heard that.

"What!? But how?!" Tyson demanded.

"I have no idea," Kenny said shaking his head franticly.

"Who could have done it..?" Ray wondered.

Kenny just shook his head Again.

"What's Black Dranzer? Does it have anything to do with Kai's Dranzer?" Hilary asked.

"Sort of but not really..." Max answered.

"Black Dranzer is an insanely powerful bit beast, but Kai's the only one who's been able to control it," Ray explained.

"Huh? But if Kai's the only one that can control it, why would someone else take it?" Hilary asked, confused.

"We don't know..." Tyson admitted and they all looked over at Kai who had yet to speak with a hint of worry.

Kai shock his head, shaking off their concern along with his own thoughts.

"Who ever took it, they can't have anything good in mind, we're going to need to get it back." He said with certainty and they all nodded dispute not being too keen on the prospect of possibly facing Black Dranzer again.

* * *

Later that day, Kai was walking through the park thinking about Black Dranzer and that dream he had.

While he felt confident he could resist the pull of Black Dranzer now, that dream had unnerved him somewhat.

What if he couldn't deny it as well as he thought he could?

He didn't want to worry his friends but he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist it, if that was the case he had to tell them, he'd need their help if he did get pulled in, they got him out the first time after all.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he brought his pride into the equation, his friends were more important, but it was still gonna leave a mark there.

Pausing for a moment, he took out his blade and held it up to the sun to look at it, then braught it in closer with furrowed brows when he relized it was glowing.

"Dranzer..?" He questioned, then he heard a buzz and moved jest in time to dodge a beyblade headed directly for him.

The blade hit a park bench and fell, skidding to the ground, but remained spinning.

"Are you Kai of the bladebrakers? Former wielder of Black Dranzer?" A voice demanded.

He turned to see a kid s bit short (not like Daichi though), probably a year younger then him. The kid had spiky red hair, wore brown pants that bunged up around his black sneakers, his left ear has two earrings, the one above was gray, the one below was gold and had a triangle shape dangling from it, his narrowed, challenging eyes were golden, more so then Rays, his face was contorted between a smirk and a grimance, his teeth were pointy like a sharks, he was wearing a blue and red shirt and a yellow jacket with ripped up sleeves.

"Depends, who wants to know?" Kai said placing a hand on his launcher, eyes narrowed.

"I don't really, I just want to see what you've got," the boy aswered with a smirk.

"Hmph!" Kai said and in less then 4 seconds, Dranzer was out and charging the boys blade.

"Get him Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

"Dodge it Efreet!" The boy called to his orange and red blade.

Dranzer charged the blade but it dodged just in time.

"Show them how it's done Efreet!" The boy shouted and his blade started taking into Dranzer over and over again.

"Dranzer, make some distance and then finish this!" Kai called out, Dranzer swerved around the other blade then ignited in flames and charged.

"Efreet!" The boy called out as his own blade now ignited with it's own wall of fire, the two fires cancelled eachother out and the blades colided, but Dranzer still delt a hevy blow and the other blade was sent flying back to the other bladers hands.

"Your good, as expected from the one who could control Black Dranzer." The boy said.

"Who are you? How do you know about Black Dranzer?!" Kai demanded.

"The problem regarding Black Dranzer isn't over Kai, not by a long shot. You should prepare yourself. As the only one who has proven capable to control it and even brake free of it's hold you will become inevitably become a key factor in the struggle of those who wish to obtain it." The boy warned.

"My name is Ryou, I came only to warn you for now as well as to test your strength somewhat. I look forward to meeting you again." He said and then suddenly the wind picked up and Kai had no choice but to cover his face to shield it from the wind, when he looked back up the boy was gone.

* * *

Later that night Kai sat contemplating the words the boy had said with a deep sigh.

He wanted so bad to be done with Black Dranzer and the abbey already. He hated to admit it but he wasn't sure he would be able to brake free of it's hold a second time, though he had friends now and he was confident he wouldn't fall for it's power again, but still he couldn't be sure just what the future might bring.

Either way if what that boy, Ryou, said was true, he was probably going to be seeing some unwelcomed faces again.

He's have to talk to his friends so they could prepare for the fight ahead of him, after all, they were the ones who beat Black Dranzer and broke it's hold on him. They would likely end up involved in this too, and besides, though he's never admit to it, he knew he'd need them to get through this one.


End file.
